


【德哈】风月无解

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【德哈】风月无解

“你他妈再给我说一句？！”当哈利破口而出的时候他的拳头已经结结实实地落在了德拉科英俊的脸上，一阵尖锐的疼痛铺天盖地地向他涌来，当然，处于相互作用力的结果，他知道德拉科的脸上也不会很好过。这一拳下去后哈利就后悔了，当他想说点什么道歉的话的时候，德拉科的拳头也结结实实地落在了他的脸上。

“操你，波特！你他妈就是个惊天大傻逼！”德拉科怒喊着，用膝盖死死地压制着哈利的腿，把他整个人都压在草坪上。哈利也不甘示弱，飞快地用手去掐德拉科的脖子，不断地用头去撞他的头。

在两个人厮打了将近十五分钟之后，围在外边的学生们终于有几个想起了要去叫老师来收场。于是当麦格教授到达的时候，哈利和德拉科已经在草坪上整整来回滚了十五圈，翻起的泥土和奄奄一息的青草狼狈地粘在他们的外套上、衬衫衣领上、裤子上还有乱糟糟的头发上。

“波特先生和马尔福先生来我办公室一趟，立刻、马上。”

麦格教授撂下一句话就转身离开了，留哈利和德拉科面面相觑，急促地喘着气，双手都还在掐着对方的脖子。

“她说什么？”

“说你他妈是个白痴，马尔福。”

“波特你是不是还想来一架？”

当哈利和德拉科疲惫地走出奖杯陈列室的时候，天色已经昏暗了，最后逗留的霞光温柔地铺陈在天边，是深紫的云，也是玫瑰色的吻，浅浅地落在哈利额角那个闪电状的疤和德拉科淡金色的头发上。两个从小打架互不顺眼的死对头难得没有再吵架，德拉科自然地用胳膊圈着哈利的脖子，没骨头似的靠在哈利身上，任凭他拖着自己走。

“你能不能好好走路，马尔福？你是患了小儿麻痹症吗？”哈利抱怨道，但却没有用手推开德拉科，而是任凭他靠着自己艰难地走到了自行车棚。

“今天轮到你载我了，马尔福，别想着抵赖。”

“你不说话没人把你当哑巴，波特。”

德拉科利落地将后脚蹬一踢，跨上座椅，一双长腿轻松地支在地上，流氓地吹了个口哨，示意哈利上来。

“白痴（idiot），”哈利翻了个白眼，老老实实地坐在了后面的位子上，双手自然地环住了德拉科的腰，催促他快开始。

自行车飞快地掠过霍格沃茨围墙外一片疯长的曼德拉草和散落着的覆盆子，那些深红色的果实散发着浓郁的香味，顺着风灌进德拉科的风衣，又顺着飘飞的衣袂不由分说地钻进了哈利的鼻子，他忍不住打了个小小的喷嚏。哈利的目光掠过一排排沉默伫立着的橡树和松树，那些坚忍的苍绿，让他想到邓布利多袍子上流转的丝线、斯内普数年如一日的黑色袍子、麦格教授头顶上高高耸起的苏格兰帽、特里劳尼那大得可笑的古怪的眼镜和卢平教授时而皱皱巴巴的灰色的西装背心。

是打人柳，哈利默默地想着，他们已经快到霍格沃茨的边缘了，那棵巨大的柳树长着无数的骇人的枝条，它们简直粗壮地像树干，能在风的推动下轻易地挥动，就好像被施了魔法一样，每回都能让那些冒险出来约会的小情侣惊慌失措地离开。但那并不包括哈利和德拉科，他们才不是那些该死的情侣——事实上，好吧，并不完全是，他们只是讨厌对方而已，即使他们从小一起长大，是十足的青梅竹马。但那又怎么样？他们从来无法和平相处超过五分钟，小时候也是那样，他们之间好像永远有什么东西在燃烧，或者是什么东西硬要把他们往对方身上推，让他们升起想暴打对方的念头。

车已经彻底驶出霍格沃茨了，刚下班的行人们匆匆忙忙穿过红绿灯，用手机打着电话向那头的人报告着自己的一天。面包店的香气依旧那么浓烈，哈利总能透过镜片看到那些陈列在玻璃里面的各种形状的甜品和面包，它们看起来好极了，上面还有厚厚的奶霜和五彩缤纷的糖粉。火腿和培根是必不可少的，还有到处都是的芝士，它们是神奇的灵魂伴侣，哈利简直爱死它们在口中交织融化的感觉了。但那些甜腻过头的东西，他却不是很喜欢，德拉科喜欢，很难想象他这样的人居然会喜欢那么甜腻的东西，就像个长不大的小孩子。

哈利能清楚地回忆起德拉科五岁生日的时候，那之前他们刚打过一架，冷战的余温还没散去，哈利就在莉莉的鼓励下拎着一袋从蜂蜜公爵店买的甜点去给德拉科送生日礼物。那时候的德拉科给他开门后就扭扭捏捏地不肯让他进来，哈利气鼓鼓地把袋子递给他，说这是给他的生日礼物。德拉科惊讶极了，在拆开盒子看到里面各类闪着晶莹糖霜的甜食后眼睛都瞪大了一圈，白得过分的小脸上浮起薄薄的红晕，支支吾吾地跟哈利说谢谢，让开身叫哈利进来一起吃蛋糕。纳西莎温柔地揉了揉哈利的头发，让他别跟小龙一般见识，又给他抓了一把巧克力蛙，让哈利反而受宠若惊，那丝尴尬倒是烟消云散了。

那时候的德拉科可比现在可爱多了，哈利想着，不由自主地笑出了声。

“你在笑什么，波特？自娱自乐也是你的奇怪爱好吗？”

——不像现在这个那么阴阳怪气。哈利腹诽。

“我在笑你啊，德拉科，你还记不记得你小时候有多搞笑？”

“搞笑你个鬼啊，波特，头上的口子还不够多？”

哈利咯咯地笑起来，用舌头舔了舔嘴角的伤，心满意足地尝到了一丝淡淡的铁锈味。

是甜的。他想。哈利愉悦地转了个身，换成了侧坐的姿势，惬意地把头靠在德拉科的背上，闭上眼感受着额头上那透过衣料传来的温热，好像就拥有了一整个夏季。

“我觉得你今天很有毛病。”

德拉科停好车，对着正在扯领带的哈利郑重其事地下了这个结论。

哈利眯了眯眼：“我哪里有毛病？”

“比如你在奖杯陈列室里帮我多擦了好几个奖杯。”

“那是我自己的擦完了，乐于助人，不可以吗？”

德拉科噎了噎，又说：“你刚才车上还无缘无故地笑了起来。”

“我不是说了吗，”哈利不耐烦地说，“我那是在笑你。”

“笑我什么？”

“从头到脚，从小时候到现在，我可以笑一整年。”

德拉科深吸了一口气，生生把怒火压了下去：“那后来你干嘛突然靠我背上？体验一下哪种姿势自杀比较方便？”

“你无药可救了，马尔福。”哈利叹了一口气，靠近德拉科把他抵在墙上，仰起头看着他灰蓝色的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“我他妈那是喜欢你。”

德拉科懵了，他看着哈利圆框眼镜后的那双漂亮的绿眼睛，密密长长的睫毛，总是桀骜不驯英气的眉毛，他被扯开一半的领带，扣开两颗扣子的衣领，白皙的脖颈和隐隐约约掩在衬衫下的锁骨，他红得不正常的微薄的嘴唇，还有很多他的一切，他的浑身上下，从头到脚，都在德拉科眼中变得越来越清晰，也越来越混乱。

波特是他的死对头，当然，这毫无疑问。他们会不分场合地吵架、斗殴，不论是课上还是课下，全校都知道他俩互不对付。但同时波特也是他的青梅竹马，他们的别墅之间就隔着一条马路，他们的父母互相认识，他们也认识了十六年，甚至有时候还会在假期到对方家里住几天。波特身上有几条因为贪玩而落下的伤疤、波特额角的那个疤是怎么来的、波特房间里有多少个橄榄球等等他都知道，因为他们小时候甚至在一起洗过澡、睡过同一张床。波特睡觉的时候会说梦话，波特喜欢芝士不喜欢炼乳，波特喜欢条纹的睡衣和街角那家店里的叫“金色飞贼”的古怪小玩意。他对波特熟悉得不能再熟悉了，同样，他相信波特对他也是如此，因为他们完整地贯穿了对方的整个生命，参与了对方每一次的喜怒哀乐。波特是独特的，他不是任何一个人，他是波特，同时也是属于他的波特。

德拉科为这个认知而惊恐，但他又觉得这实在是太显而易见了，自然得无懈可击。

所以我是喜欢波特的吗？我喜欢他又讨厌他？德拉科纠结地想着，仿佛在脑海里就已经天人大战了几百回合。哈利却已经等不及了，再过一会儿莉莉就该出门浇花了——他心一横，踮起脚就吻住了德拉科。他俩嘴角都有伤，在彼此的交缠中缓慢地撕裂，渗出细小的血珠，使这个吻充满了血腥和疼痛。

也许他们早该这样了，在每一次冷嘲热讽的时候，在每一次厮打的时候，在每一次骑着自行车穿过黑湖边上的那条羊肠小道的时候，在每一次盖上被子互道晚安的时候。

他们早该让这个吻来见证和贯穿他们的整个青春。

fin.


End file.
